Amelia Pond, Goodnight
by MyMindIsAHurricane
Summary: "I love you, my dear, now and forever. Amelia Pond, goodnight."


Amelia Pond, Goodnight

Amy Pond sat at her kitchen table looking out at her garden, the tea in her cup gone cold hours ago. She sat in a trance-like state and stared. She had been like this since eight this morning and it was well past teatime now. Her ginger hair lay mangled at her shoulders, her dressing gown draped over her thin frame. She didn't care though; she never cared when she was like this, when she was waiting for her Raggedy Man.

It was half past six when Rory shuffled through the door and aimlessly threw his keys at the table in the front hall. He ambled into the kitchen and found his wife sitting where he'd left her ten hours ago. Her hand gripped her full teacup and her eyes never left the window.

Rory gently shook his wife out of her dreams and sent her to bed. He poured out this morning's tea and cleared the breakfast dishes. He walked into the sitting room, picked up the book he was reading, and promptly started to cry. He cried for his wife, trapped in a dream and waiting for the man who would never come back. He cried for himself, for being married to an empty shell of a woman who was lost in a dream that never seemed to end. He cried simply for the sake of crying, because he felt that there was nothing else to do but sit there and cry.

He thought back to all that he knew about Amy. Her parents had died in a tragic car accident when she was five and moved to London to live with her aunt who hated her. She never had many friends growing up, save himself, Mel, and her Raggedy Man. She was a lonely woman who never seemed to be dealt a good hand in life. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He filled her head with dreams and her heart with promises that he always fulfilled. He showed her all of time and space and then he left; however, he always came back eventually. Only this time, he wasn't coming back, no matter how long she waited.

All Rory had ever cared about was Amy and keeping her safe. When he'd married her, he vowed to keep her out of danger and to help her avoid getting hurt like she'd been so many times before. When the Doctor came and she left without him, he felt like he had let her down. He felt like that most of the time when he was travelling with the Doctor; no matter how many times he'd come close to saving her, something or someone would always get in the way. Now, however, it was just the two of them and he tried to think of ways to make her happy and to somehow, someway, forget.

When she came downstairs the next morning, her eyes were stained red and she couldn't stop shaking. She fell into his arms and bawled. He enveloped her in his embrace and held her as she shook. They stayed like that, standing entwined in their kitchen, until Amy calmed down enough to let Rory lead her to the couch.

They sat down and he started to gently stroke the top of her hand, waiting for her to speak. She never did so he took her hand in his and looked into her beautiful green eyes. He could see the hurt and betrayal and her need for love and acceptance.

"My Amy, my sweet Amy, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. You are my favourite piece of artwork and your voice is my favourite song. Your hands are the best for holding and your face is the most delicate thing in the entire world. You are perfect, my darling. I've waited two thousand years for you and I will gladly wait eight thousand more if it means I get to see your face once more and kiss you for the last time."

Tears streamed down Amy's face as she collapsed into Rory's arms and she shook with a force he had never felt before. She had finally lost it. Her brain had finally snapped and her sanity faded away. He knew it was going to happen eventually and was glad he was there when it happened. He scooped her into his lap and pushed her hair out of her face. He gave her one last kiss as her final breath shuddered from her body.

Rory put his head on her chest and traced the outline of the veins in her hand.

"To us, Amy. To us and all of our adventures. To everything we never had and everything we never will. I love you, my dear, now and forever. Amelia Pond, goodnight."


End file.
